The need to provide components with elastic protective bellows arises, as a rule, from the requirement that the unrestricted ability of these components to function must be maintained over a comparatively long period of time. This is of particular significance for components that are connected with one another and whose positions in relation to one another can be changed, as they are used, among other things, in motor vehicles in the area of the drive and the chassis. Since the parameters of protective bellows for a certain intended use frequently vary, it is desirable to use mounting devices adapted to the range of variation of the protective bellows.
A device for arranging a rubber-elastic bellows on a rolling stamp of a motor vehicle air spring is known from EP 0 934 840 A2. A counterstamp, which acts on the end of the bellows located opposite the rolling stamp, is an essential component of this device, both stamps being sealingly in contact with the ends of the bellows, so that the relative movement of the stamps, which are directed toward one another, generates an overpressure, which can be amplified by an additional pressure source. As a result of such a force action on the rubber-elastic bellows, a beaded ring of the air bellows is expanded and displaced into the groove of the rolling stamp and consequently into its position of use.
Such a solution is associated with the drawback that the tool described, whose handling is relatively complicated, is suitable for special rubber-elastic bellows only.
Furthermore, an automatic mounting device for premounting ring-shaped parts on parts with hollow parts made of an elastic material and for mounting the latter on other parts is known from the patent specification DE 87 2321. An outer cylinder, which carries pivotable jaws, which can engage an opening of the preform for expanding same in this area, is arranged displaceably in the housing of the device.
The mounting device is designed for integration in a fully automatic mounting process. A special design of the jaws, which is designed for handling the collar areas of the parts consisting of an elastic material in the correct position, is not provided for in this solution.